The current uptrend in the popularity of bicycling as an active sport is enhanced in part by several significant improvements and design innovations that have dramatically altered the characteristics of bicycles. Specifically, multi-speed shifting mechanisms, lightweight frames, and improved front-wheel fork designs have given rise to a category of bicycles that are particularly suited for off-road, or so-called `mountain biking`. These bicycles have emerged as lightweight, wide-tired machines that are rugged enough to withstand the abuses of bumpy and dusty terrain. One difficulty encountered by operators of these `mountain bikes` is the shock and vibration that is distributed from the riding surface, through the frame, to the operator. Although some of the shock and vibration may be absorbed by the operator by relying upon a combination of knee-action stance on the pedals, and angular positions of the arms relative to the handgrips, some mechanical schemes have emerged for suppressing the shock and vibration that is imparted to the operator by relying upon articulated frame sections that spring-mount or oil-damp one or both of the front and back wheels. Other mechanical schemes for suppressing the shock and vibration imparted to the operator of such a vehicle include articulated handlebars or stems (or `goosenecks`) that suppress the vibration imparted at least to the arms, wrists and hands of the operator. Devices of these types are disclosed in the literature (See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,989 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,939,950). One difficulty encountered with devices of these types is the additional weight and bulkiness of numerous components required to provide substantial excursions in the movement of the handgrips relative to the rest of the frame. And, such excessive movement of the handgrips may be undesirable while the operator shifts body position and arm angle relative to the handgrips to maintain stability and control over the bicycle, for example, during downhill maneuvering on irregular terrain. In addition, devices of the type which operate to damp vibrations at the stem reduce the ability of the operator to cross cancel some of the shock and vibration attributable to the terrain by moving hands and arms independently of one another in a manner that dissipates the shock and vibration through the operator's arms and torso.